International Patent Application No. PCT/US99/19706, published Mar. 9, 2000 as WO 00/13423 and incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, discloses apparatus and methods                for transforming imagery recorded by one camera into other imagery that differs        from the first imagery, using imagery collected by one or more additional cameras        that differ in their characteristics or parameters from the first cameraSee Abstract, 11. 1-3. As described in the application, high-resolution image data from a high-resolution camera is warped using lower-resolution data (from a separate lower-resolution camera) to synthesize a high-resolution image having the viewpoint of the lower-resolution camera. See, e.g., id. at 11. 4-6. The original high-resolution image data and synthetic image can then be used to form a high-resolution stereo image, notwithstanding that only one high-resolution camera is employed. See id. at p. 2, 11. 23-30.        